This invention relates to an organo-copper complex. In a particular aspect this invention relates to an oil-dispersible complex of copper and an oxazoline.
The fouling of boat hulls and other objects immersed in sea water is a severe problem. The fouling is caused by the growth of marine organisms, such as barnacles, encrusting bryozoans, hydroids, algae, etc. These organisms are highly susceptible to copper and mercury and accordingly it is conventional practice to incorporate oxides of these metals in protective coatings to be applied to the immersed objects.